


Some constellations for my universe.

by suburbanimmortalhusbands



Series: Love: An unbreakable force [10]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but they can be read individually, enjoy the fluff, i always wanted bill to get tattooed one of Dipper's drawings, so I wrote this, this is a continuation for an other one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbanimmortalhusbands/pseuds/suburbanimmortalhusbands
Summary: Dipper loves drawing and Bill loves Dipper's art.Here Bill goes out of his way to make Dipper a nice surprise.





	

Dipper just has a way with words that's purely magical and gets you sucked into the deepest and most hidden parts of his mind and his whole world just comes alive on paper when he mindlessly sketches during classes or when he just can't sleep at night. 

He would write poems during his literature class instead of paying attention to class when he was bored. Poems about the injustice of the world, the feelings he was shielding away from almost everyone or about the person who stole his heart. And all of his art projects were illustrating a demon, the demon who served as his muse. But as pleasing it was to draw Bill from his memory or from the thousands of snapchats the demon would send him, he would much rather have Bill right in front of him. And his wish would come true during that particular autumn. 

It was quite the routine for Dipper to draw his sleeping boyfriend when he just couldn't sleep, but that one particular time turned out to be special. He took his notebook from the nightstand and as he reached for his pencil he realized that he left all of his pencils on the desk. He grabbed his pen and went fuck it. He wasn't going to wake up Bill just because he wanted to sketch and for just a sketch a pen is just as good. And he started sketching, every detail, from the irregular white patches Bill had across his ebony skin, to his hair, which turned from golden in sunlight to silver in the moonlight, and to his glowing freckles which were silver on his face, where the moonlight was touching his skin, and were gradually turning gold as they went lower on his body, them being a solid gold on the demon's lower back. And Dipper would get every curve of Bill's body and his every detail of his face down perfectly, to the point where you could swear that you could see the drawing breathing. 

And just as he added the last details, Bill woke up, panicked because his boyfriend wasn't in his arms, and his eyes wandered to Dipper's sketch. He took the notebook from his boyfriend and admired the drawing in awe. "Wow..." He mouthed and then he kissed Dipper's cheek. "You're so damn talented." He said quietly, with a bright smile on his face. "Right, as if." Dipper commented, understanding that you have to be supportive of your boyfriend's hobbies, but to what extent? He was sure that lying about how great a shitty sketch made under just the moonlight and with a pen wasn't that. "I'm serious, Pinetree." Bill said and Dipper turned to look at Bill. "Stop reading my mind." He said coldly, his mood having a 180° spin, he definitely didn't need Bill invading his privacy in that moment, and Bill apologised, even tho that time he actually didn't do anything. "And honestly, I know you're just being a good boyfriend, but this sketch is horrible." Dipper added and Bill breathed out a small oh, before saying: "I'm not saying that just because I love you, I actually love your sketch. And it's not horrible, it's on point, or are you implying something else?" Bill asked and Dipper looked wide eyed at his boyfriend, because of the assumption Bill just made. 

"You know my opinion on you, Bill." Dipper said, upset that Bill could ever imply such a thing, even if only to get his way. "Yes, and that sketch is on point, so it must be just as wonderful as me." Bill said and Dipper said. "Fine. It's not horrible." He said, and as he said it his opinion on the sketch changed. After all, if Bill was going to such lengths to make sure Dipper knew how beautiful his sketch was, it couldn't be that bad, right? "Well, that's a progress." Bill said, regaining his previous cheerfulness. 

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for bursting out like that. You were just being a sweetheart and I was an asshole for no reason." Dipper apologised and he kissed Bill's cheek. "But you really like how I draw, huh?" Dipper asked, continuing, an idea forming in his mind. "Yes, I always did. Lots of people do, don't forget how you paid for a part of your tuition. And also I personally bought you a very expensive tablet 2 and a half years ago, believe me, I love your art. I always did." Bill said matter-of-factly and Dipper smiled. "Well then, will you trust me to try something?" Dipper asked and Bill was a bit surprised by the question, but he smiled widely and accepted. He would do anything for Dipper. "Alright. Anything for you." He mused and Dipper got off the bed and left the room, only to return moments later with two pens in his hand. 

"Could you lay on your stomach, please?" Dipper asked and Bill did as he was asked with no hesitations. And Dipper sat on the bed and started tracing seemingly random lines on Bill's back, connecting the demon's freckles. His tracing was careful, after all his canvas was much more fragile than paper, or so it seemed to him at least, his lines were steady and he would change the pens constantly, always ensuring that the lines were visible. Bill closed his eyes, putting all of his trust in his boyfriend. There was just something about the way Dipper was drawing that was making Bill's head feel light and his heart to start beating faster. 

"I'm done." Dipper said, half an hour later, looking at his creation. "Pinetree..." Bill muttered softly, in awe at his boyfriend's drawing, of which he was the canvas. "I call this one 'Some constellations for my universe'." Dipper whispered in Bill's ear and a chill went down Bill's back. "Oh, but it's beautiful." Bill commented, speechless. Dipper just had a talent to make him speechless and he was definitely liking it. "You think so? I didn't do much, I just recreated the sky, but I must admit that now you truly look like the universe you are." Dipper said quietly in Bill's ear, as if he was sharing a secret with the demon. But to him whispering in Bill's ear or screaming on top of a rooftop was the same thing. Either way his whole world was hearing him. 

"Thank you." Bill breathed out, feeling his face burning. His freckles were all a bright red, except for the ones Dipper used as stars in his drawing, those were still a shining gold. "You should go to sleep tho. It's getting really late and you need to rest." Bill said, looking into Dipper's eyes and Dipper sighed. "You are right." He said and he set the pens on the nightstand and laid next to Bill. "Good night." He muttered and Bill leaned in and kissed Dipper's forehead. "Good night." Bill muttered as Dipper fell asleep on an instant. Bill sat closer to his boyfriend, still laying on his back and closed his eyes, falling asleep in an instant as well. 

The next morning he was up early. There was something he needed to do before his boyfriend woke up and that was to get Dipper's masterpiece tattooed. He wanted to have it forever on his body, always able to look at it and remember how talented his boyfriend is. But Dipper couldn't know, at least not yet. Bill wanted to make him a beautiful surprise so he was gonna wait until the tattoo was healed before showing it to Dipper. Which definitely made things a bit awkward between them.

After Bill managed to get the drawing tattooed without Dipper finding out, he now had to hide the tattoo, which turned out to be very hard when his boyfriend seems to be a sucker for skin on skin contact. Whenever Dipper would wrap his arms around Bill's waist and slide his arms underneath Bill's shirt, Bill would break the embrace quickly, taking a few steps back and that would earn him a few weird looks from Dipper, but no comment. Another thing that he did that weirded out Dipper was sleeping with his shirt on, to cover his back. Dipper didn't comment there either, neither on the reduced amount of cuddling he was receiving from the demon, but Bill could tell that Dipper knew there was something up with him. But luckily the week went by fast and Bill's tattoo healed. 

"Bill?" Dipper asked one night as they were lying on opposite sides of the bed, their back turned at each other. "Yes?" Bill muttered in response, feeling bad for seemingly pushing away Dipper like that. "In the past week you've been acting weird. Why?" Dipper asked, turning on the other side, looking at the plain black fabric of Bill's shirt. "And since when do you sleep completely clothed?" He added, sliding his hand under Bill's shirt. He wrapped his arm around Bill's waist and pulled the demon closer to him. "Did I do anything wrong to upset you? Because that's certainly how it feels." He added, nuzzling closer to Bill, who could feel his chest tightening. 

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. And I'm not upset, at all, quite the opposite actually. I've been acting weird because I wanted to make you a surprise." Bill said and Dipper smiled. "Oh." He said simply and sat up. "So what is it? Now that you told me, you can't not show me!" He said, excitement obvious in his tone and that made Bill smile. "Alright then." He said and he sat up, taking off his shirt to reveal his back. And for a few seconds Dipper didn't understood what Bill wanted to show him, but then he saw it. The freckles that were playing the part of stars started shining even more and Dipper finally saw the lines.

"Holy shit! Bill!" He breathed out before hugging the demon, who was smiling. He succeeded, he made his boyfriend happy. "Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did!" Dipper whispered, still a bit in disbelief that Bill actually did that. "Oh, but I actually did it. And I regret nothing. There's nothing more I want than having one of your drawings, a literal part of you, with me until the end of time and even after that." Bill said, just as Dipper started tracing the lines with his finger. "I don't even know what to say." Dipper said finally, after a few minutes where he just traced the lines with his finger, dumbstruck. “Two months ago you left me speechless, I take it that now it's my turn to do the same to you.” Bill commented, happy that he got just the reaction he wanted from Dipper.


End file.
